Cygnus Hyoga
|-|Bronze Cloth= |-|Gold Cloth= |-|God Cloth= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | 4-C | At least 4-B | 3-A Name: Cygnus Hyoga Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: '''Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint '''Age: 14 - 18 years old Powers and Abilities: Skilled warrior, 7th and 8th sense user, through divine Cosmos, he has superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), flight/levitation, can travel and cross dimensions, higher senses to track people and events over large distances and possibly through dimensions, telepathy, telekinesis, can attack non-physical beings, through the 8th sense, he has total control over soul and body in the spirit realm, allowing him to resurrect, can cast a ice aura or around himself to protect him from attacks, can create ice barriers, ice manipulation, absolute zero freezing, due to his cold nature, he is able to resist deadly poison. Attack Potency: At least Island level (Seven year old Seiya has this level of power.) | Star level | At least Solar System level | Universe level (Should be comparable to Pegasus Seiya) Speed: Mach 1 '''to '''High Hypersonic | Lightspeed when first awakened, FTL when fully mastered | Massively FTL when first awakened, Massively FTL+ when fully mastered (Crossed Hades' Hyper-dimension filled with Billions of Galaxies in what seemed like a few minutes) | Far Higher Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Class E+ Via powerscaling | At least Class E+ '''| '''Class Z+ Striking Strength: At least Class EJ | Class XGJ+ | 'At least '''Class XTJ '| '''Universal Durability: At least Island level with Cygnus Bronze Cloth | Star level with Cygnus Bronze Cloth V2/V3 | Unknown | Universe level with Cygnus God Cloth Stamina: Very high, likely Nearly limitless Range: Several dozen meters with Ice Attacks | Planetary | Planetary | At least Galactic Standard Equipment: Cygnus Bronze Cloth Intelligence: '''Skilled fighter. Has battled for many years. Average otherwise. '''Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Diamond Dust: Hyoga manipulates the atoms in the air to create ice crystals witch he uses to damage or freeze his target. Kol'tso: Hyoga freezes the water molecules around his target and creates a ice ring to stop their movements. The rings in time grow tighter and increase in number. Freezing Coffin: Hyoga freezes the area around his enemy then creates a block of ice that consumes the enemy. Aurora Execution: Hyoga shoots out a cold aura that reaches absolute zero temperatures. This will freeze the atoms in the body, killing the target. When Hyoga is donning the Cygnus God Cloth, greatly increasing his powers, the Aurora Execution's cold is hundreds of times colder than the Absolute Zero. Key: Cygnus Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | Cygnus God Cloth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Cosmo Users Category:Bronze Saints